villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yellow Diamond
Yellow Diamond is one of the main antagonists and possibly the true main antagonist of the Cartoon Network series Steven Universe ''alongside Blue Diamond. She is one of the Matriarchs of the Gem Homeworld and a member of The Great Diamond Authority. She is voiced by Patti LuPone. Appearance Yellow Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips and an unusually long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips. She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. She wears a black and olive bodysuit similar to the ones worn by Jasper, Peridot and Garnet, as well as a yellow coat with very large shoulder pads and a cutout for her gemstone. She also wears gloves of a slightly darker yellow and very dark olive yellow boots. The long coattail seen in her episode debut was changed to just only a short one in the episode "That Will Be All". Personality Yellow Diamond, like most Homeworld Gems, is shown to care little for the Earth and organic life. As shown in her debut, she is cold, ruthless and cruel. She states that she would get great satisfaction to see the Earth destroyed. When Peridot contacted her, she was annoyed by her multiple failures and cared only about bringing her back to Homeworld so she could continue her other assignments. In "Message Received", she is shown to be an extremely arrogant tyrant who shows little-to-no concern for non-Gem worlds and only cares about things that matter to her. More so, she seems to have a very short temper as she appeared to be furious when Peridot referred to her as a "clod". She seems to detest organic lifeforms and has a rather strong hatred for the Earth, most likely due to the success of the rebellion. History Yellow Diamond was first mentioned by Jasper in the Season One episode "The Return." Yellow Diamond is most likely either the leader of the Gem Homeworld, or Jasper's and Peridot's superior given the fact that both Gems have a yellow diamond on their outfits. Yellow Diamond also appears to be a greatly feared Gem given Peridot's and Lapis' reactions to Jasper mentioning her. Yellow Diamond's role in the series was still shrouded in mysteries before, and that she has yet to make a physical appearance in the series. However, many people claim that Yellow Diamond could be seen briefly during a screening of ''Steven Universe while Rebecca Sugar was attending the San Diego Comic-Con. She could be shown giving a side glance while she was conversing with Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper. It was confirmed that by Rebecca Sugar herself that she was, in fact, the notorious Yellow Diamond. Her main goals are still unknown. Yellow Diamond first appears in the episode "Message Received". Gallery Yellow Diamond by Lenhi.png|Yellow Diamond's debut appearance. YD Head Turn.gif Official Yellow Diamond.png Silhouette of Yellow Diamond.png|Silhouette of Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond's back color.png Yellow Diamond.png|Yellow Diamond original design from We Are The Crystal Gems (SDCC 2015). YD_early.png|Yellow Diamond early design from Message Received (Storyboard). YD_reveal.png|Yellow Diamond original design from "Message Received". Yellow_Diamond_Pissed.png|Yellow Diamond mad at Peridot for calling her a clod. Bitch, don't care.png|Yellow Diamond with her Pearl. Yellow_DIamond_Mural-1.png|Yellow Diamond Mural. Back_to_the_Moon_251.png|Yellow diamond background mural. It_Could've_Been_Great_113.png|Yellow Diamond Top portion of her Mural on the Moon Base. It_Could've_Been_Great_126.png|Yellow Diamond Mural Bottom portion Depiction. I miss Pink too, Blue.png|Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond in "That Will Be All". You all right, my Diamond.png|"'What's the use of feeling?" Don't worry. Pink would have wanted that.png That_Will_Be_All_YD_by_Lenhi.png|Yellow Diamond new design from "That Will Be All". yellow diamond gif.gif|Yellow Diamond Mural Animation Videos Steven Universe - Yellow Diamond Appears (Clip) Message Recieved Steven Universe "What's The Use in Feeling Blue?" Song Cartoon Network Trivia *Yellow Diamond is the fifth gem to have a last name. Due to the fact that her gem has two words in its name, the first being Rose Quartz, the second being the Desert Glass, the third being Watermelon Tourmaline, the fourth being Lapis Lazuli, the sixth being Rainbow Quartz, the seventh being Blue Diamond, the eight being Blue Pearl and the ninth being Yellow Pearl. *In Gemology, Diamonds are the stones of truth and victory. *Yellow Diamond was also mentioned in the episode "The Return." *In "Catch and Release" Peridot states that she has not received a response from Yellow Diamond since her distress message in "Cry for Help." *She is shown physically for the first time in "Message Received". *She'' is most likely the Yellow Gem seen on the mural in the episode "Serious Steven." *She's speculated as being a member of the "Diamond Authority," which is later revealed to be true. *Before her voice actress was confirmed to be Patti LuPone, it was rumored that Yellow Diamond would be voiced by Rebecca Sugar, the creator of the ''Steven Universe show. Category:Aliens Category:Enigmatic Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Genderless Category:Humanoid Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Monarchs Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Slaver Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Giant Category:Monster Master Category:Evil from the past Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Strategic Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Tyrants Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Elderly Category:Protective Category:Delusional Category:Jingoist Category:Military Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:One-Man Army Category:Energy Beings Category:Hegemony